


Goodnight, Little Kitty

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Big Puppy and Little Kitty, Gen, Hic Hic Hic, I Want The K, Kurogane Is A Good Dad, Mokona Wants A Kiss Too!, Outo Arc, Underage Drinking, forehead kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I want the K: Forehead KissDespite what a certain blonde idiot might declare, Kuroganedoes, in fact know how to carry a lady – which is why he loops one arm under a giggling Sakura’s knees and gently nudges the back of her head into the crook of his elbow as he lifts her up with the same care he would have given Tomoyo if ever he’d had to carry her like this up a flight of rickety, creaking stairs.
Relationships: Kurogane & Mokona, Kurogane & Sakura | Tsubasa, Sakura & Mokona
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Goodnight, Little Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard trying to get a drunken kitty to go to bed.

Despite what a certain blonde idiot might declare, Kurogane _does_ , in fact know how to carry a lady – which is why he loops one arm under a giggling Sakura’s knees and gently nudges the back of her head into the crook of his elbow as he lifts her up with the same care he would have given Tomoyo if ever he’d had to carry her like this up a flight of rickety, creaking stairs.

Sakura’s been so deep in the cups of sweet sake Fai had poured her that she just hiccups drunkely, _meow_ ing and _mrrow_ ing and making all sorts of catty noises as they go, and one tiny foot swings back and forth over Kurogane’s elbow with enough force to lose her slipper as they mount the landing.

“Mokona – _hic!_ – Mokona has Sakura’s – _hic!_ – Sakura’s slipper! Meow!”

The manjuu’s voice sing-songs up the stairs behind Kurogane, the patter of it’s tiny feet bouncing off the wall as it springs along behind him, and Kurogane sighs as that cheerful declaration brings forth another tide of giggling mewing as Sakura claps her hands with delight.

“ _Meow!_ Meow, _meow_ meow _meow~_ ”

Gods. Someone _has_ to teach these kids how to hold their liquor, and Kurogane will be damned if it’s gonna be him.

“Kuro – _hic!_ – Kuro-wan is going too fast! Mokona – _hic!_ — Mokona can’t keep up!”

The white thing whines as it bounces along behind him, and Kurogane rolls his eyes as he kicks the door to Sakura’s room open with his toes ( _gently_ , mind, and not just because the mage will whine even louder than the manjuu if he scuffs the paint) and shoulders through the tiny doorframe – and if he lingers in the doorway just long enough for the manjuu to wriggle on through as well, the kid’s asleep and the mage is dead-drunk downstairs, so he’s got deniability in spades.

“Meow!” says Sakura when Kurogane lays her down on the bedspread with one arm, and then makes a happy little noise he last heard from the stable-cats back at Shirasagi, purring up a storm as he loosens her other slipper and pulls the blankets up and over her to tuck her in properly.

Kurogane pats her on the shoulder, as gently as he can – Gods, but his hands are so big and she is _so small_ – as he straightens the covers, tight enough that should she wriggle she won’t spill herself out of the bed entirely. “Go to sleep, now. You’ll be tired enough tomorrow without the hangover.”

“Sakura- _meow_ looks so cosy! _Hic!_ ” Rabbit-feet bounce off the end of the bed as Mokona springs upwards, leaping into Sakura’s wobbly arms. “Kuro-wan- _meow_ has to tuck Mokona in too! _Hic!_ ”

Kurogane’s first urge is to lob the white thing headfirst down the stairs, but it’s easy enough to grab it – provoking yet another delighted meow and a flurry of drunken hiccups – and stuff it into the covers next to Sakura’s shoulder.

“ _Mrrow_ , thank you Kurogane-san.” Sakura smiles up at him with glassy eyes and rosy cheeks, and while she’s clearly drunker than a sailor on shore leave, she’s at least polite about it. “Can I have a – _hic! –_ can I have a good night kiss too, _meow?_ ”

“ _Hic!_ ” says Mokona.

“ _Huh?_ ” says Kurogane.

“On the, _meow_ , forehead,” continues Sakura blithely, her eyes closed now and her cheeks pink from smiling. “Father used to, he used to kiss me goodnight when he tucked me in so I would have sweet dreams.” She wriggles down into the covers further, her chin tucked over the sheets and her hair a tangled mess of fluff around her face. “Please? I won’t, _meow_ , I won’t tell Fa– _Big Kitty_ so he doesn’t laugh.”

For a moment, Kurogane wants to refuse – he’s no-one’s father, no matter what the mage babbles on about, and sweet dreams are something he hasn’t had in years so how the hell is he supposed to give them to someone else – but the room is dim and cosy by lamplight, and the princess is smiling up at him, and his belly is warm with good liquor ( ~~and his heart, his heart is just a little softer now he’s gotten to know these kids more than he ever said he would~~ ) so he leans down carefully and presses a kiss to the top of Sakura’s messy hair with all the grace and care he might give to a vow.

“Go to sleep, now,” says Kurogane again, but softer this time, and his hand is gentle where it brushes soft wisps of hair away from Sakura’s smiling face. The princess sighs, and just like that she’s gone, asleep already and snoring little kitten-snores as she snuggles down into the pillows.

In spite of himself, there’s nothing else Kurogane can call her but cute.

“Mokona – _hic!_ – Mokona wants a good night kiss too!”

A generous man would call it a whisper, but it still seems so damn loud as the manjuu pouts up at him, stupid napkin ears falling loose around its tiny little head, and Kurogane groans under his breath as the white thing starts making kissy faces up at him from its spot by Sakura’s shoulder.

“Shut up, you’ll wake the princess,” is what he grumbles, but he still bends down, kissing the thing right between its floppy ears all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, I kinda want Kurogane to kiss my forehead and tuck me into bed too


End file.
